enterprisingengine93fandomcom-20200214-history
The Thin Controller
The Thin Controller is the head of the Skarloey Railway. Bio The Thin Controller has been in charge of the Skarloey Railway for many years, overseeing operations at the Wharf, Tourism, and the Blue Mountain Quarry.He has seen a fair bit of action during his term, filled with thrills, adventure, and foreboding! The Thin Controller was shocked to witness the dangerous implications of Sir Handel's discovery. Large quantities of D. Fusit Gunpowder, hidden away in an old shed, needed to be disposed of. Not knowing how exactly to go about it, The Thin Controller decided to store it away in Duke's creaky old shed for the time being. Unfortunately, Bertram's runaway cars smashed into the stockhold and blew it to smithereens. The Thin Controller, recognizing that there had been a "Double Whammy" of misfortune, was thankful no one had been hurt, and tried to move on from the experience. After a few months time, The Thin Controller acted upon his hunch that more warehouse of gunpowder were hidden along the line, and were a hazard to the safety of the railway. Reluctantly,(because he would've preferred to take Rusty) he let Duncan lead the investigation party. After a fortress containing more of the dangerous materials was discovered and infiltrated, the Thin Controller was thrilled to discover an old line of cannons lined up along the walls. Sparks from Duncan's funnel, quite unfortunately, lit up the entire Keep, causing the cannons to go off and fire away at Sir Handel and Fearless Freddie resting at Ember Gorge. After this adventure, The Thin Controller decided to leave the matter alone for a while. The Thin Controller helped mend Mighty Mac's feud when Mighty had broken down on a bridge, reminding them that "two hearts must burn together." Bombarded by rifle fire, the Thin Controller was very exasperated when his Lake Excursions were struck by the likes of Dex and Winslow, the dim-witted hunters. To protect his traffic, he ordered to have "no hunting signs" put into place by Rusty, and eventually brought the ruffians to the authorities for the damage they had caused. During a summer celebration, a mysterious whistle was heard close to the Skarloey Railway Sheds. Since all the engines were present, it was obvious that the whistle came from an outsider. The Thin Controller, believing he has heard this mysterious whistle before, assembles an investigation party with Rheneas, Skarloey and Duncan. When Rheneas derails due to mysterious occurances, The Thin Controller allowed Skarloey to continue the hunt. The Thin Controller had a large role to play in the Munitions Incident. After clearing out what was believed to be the last gunpowder warehouse (thanks to the assistance of Rusty), the Thin Controller returns to find that the Ministry of Defense had decieved him and are planning to build a large military outpost as opposed to simply disposing of the harzadous materials. When disaster strikes, The Thin Controller and Darren hurry to the rescue to save Derek's driver and General Zen. After rescuing a wounded Zen and eventually escaping on board Harold the Helicopter, The Thin Controller warns the General about the dangers of fire, and leaves the scene, none the worse for his recent adventure. Due to the frequency of these discoveries, the Thin Controller is suspicious that someone is gathering the gunpowder in secret for a specific purpose... Persona The Thin Controller is sophisticated, sensible, and just. He prefers tranquility but secretly fancies a brush with adventure from time to time. He is also an avid fencer, but he keeps this a secret. Although he is not as young as he used to be, he is still healthy in mind, body, and spirit. He holds his engines very close to his heart, particularly Rheneas and Skarloey. He wants things to slow down, but a great deal of chaotic events never cease to befall him. Category:Characters Category:Humans